The Path To The Heart
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Adpoted from Oz the magician. What happens when Exorcists meet the RaveWarriors and hidden truths are found, things leading to the Heart of Innocence...but will one truth tear them apart, or seal a pact...or will there be something worse happen?
1. Meeting

A/n: Alright this story orginally belongs to OZ the magician, and I am reposting the first chapter as is being posted as is. Anyways from here on out I will doing what I want with this really ^^;;;. I hope that you like this all ^^, I really think that and RaveMaster is a good combo! I hope people like.

In the heart of the Black Order, a young white haired exorcist walked through the populated hallways. He wore a general's uniform with a long sleeved coat with a hood and glove. The most noticeable characteristic about the exorcist was the bright red scar that ran down his left eye with a pentagram at the top. Beside him was a golden golem flapping its wings every once and a while.

"General Allen, Koumi wants you in his office" A Green haired exorcist, walked up beside the white haired exorcist named Allen. She was carrying rolling a kart filled with coffee and cups.

"Lenalee please don't call me 'General' Allen. I dislike the title" Allen whined, pouting at he looked at Lenalee. After Allen had run away from the order, he had been gone for a year, running from Apocryphos. Finally Allen was able to take on and destroy Apocryphos, giving the chance to come back to the Order. The charges had been dropped due to Tim flying in to show what Rouvelier had done. Once Allen had come back, he had been made a general.

Lenalee laughed "Oh fine, Allen-kun but I don't think anyone else will"

Allen pouted again and he joined Lenalee in going to Koumi's office. The science sector was, as always, was filed with skyscrapers on papers. Reever and the rest of the science team were either asleep or were like zombies, focused on only their work.

"Coffee" Lenalee started to pour her special coffee, immediately waking up everyone in the room. They rushing to Lenalee's side thanking her for coffee. Allen chuckled at the science department as he walked past them to Koumi's office.

Koumi lay asleep on his desk asleep in his own see of papers. The papers filled the entire room and almost completely block the pathway to his desk. Allen walked around the piles of papers and leaned of Koumi's desk.

"Lenalee's getting married" Allen whispered, backing away quickly after saying it.

"NOOO! MY SWEET LENALEE DON'T MARRY SOME OCTOPUS AND LEAVE MEEEEEE!" Koumi was crying crocodile tear hugging Lenalee who had just entered the room. Allen and Lenalee sweatdropped as they tried to calm him down.

After ten minutes they had managed Koumi and he had managed to collect himself "Oh hello Allen or General Allen I suppose I should say"

Allen frowned again at the title but decided against saying anything "You called..?"

"Oh right! You have a mission in an area that has just been found by the United States. It's in a country Symphonia, you leave right away" Koumi handed Allen a mission outline, giving picture of people and thing to look for.

"Wow, this is really specific, unusual. What's the catch?" Allen was scanning the outline confused by the preciseness of it.

"Nothing, no catch" Koumi had a huge smile plastered on "You're allowed to take the Ark, you leave in two hours"

Haru, Elie, Musica, Griff, Let, Ruby and Plue were scanning around the barren remains of Symphonia to look for clues to the next Rave stone. The country's floor had been turned into mere rock from the Overdrive. The rocks had shifted though recently due to Elie's newly found power. Now the ground just looked like a bumpy canvas, waiting to be painted again.

"Find anything?" The silver hair teen yelled, otherwise known as Haru. He looked to his friends in the distance for any news.

"Nothing here Haru!" Elie yelled in response, shrugging along with everyone else.

"Griff, did you finish the maps?" Haru looked to the blue blob I yellow tentacle like feet named Griff. Griff held a map of the places that the Rave stones would be found.

"We should head back to the ship" Musica pointed across Symphonia's plane to where the airship was parked. Haru and the group had been looking to any extra clues they had missed for about three hours and had come up dry. Haru looked to the distance and saw the sun was starting to set, he was about to agree when white diamonds and triangles appeared from the sky making a strange architecture. Haru ran toward the weird white shapes his friends yelling his name, running after him.

The white architecture was mainly one big diamond with other shapes around it. On the big diamond there was the number 49 on top.

"What…?" Haru started when a bright light came from the shape as a silhouette of a person appeared in the middle of it. The light began to fade and a boy around Haru's age walked down stairs that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The teen had pure, snow white hair and wore an eccentric outfit like nothing he had ever seen. The most unusual thing about him though was his red scar over his left eye. Next to him was a strange golden ball with wings, orbiting his head.

"Oh hello, my name is Allen Walker. I'm an exorcist of the Black Order, nice to meet you" Allen bowed slightly.

Haru flash him a welcoming smile but was not sure whether to trust him or not "I'm Haru, nice to meet you"

By the time Allen and Haru had finished their introductions, Haru's friends had caught up with him. They stared in awe to the weird shape too and then turn to Allen and Haru.

"Haru who's that and what is _that?_" Musica asked, sounding confused by Allen and the Ark.

"This is Allen, he's an exorcist" Haru motioned toward Allen "...I'm not quite sure what that thing is"

"It's the Ark, it's my form of transportation" Allen interjected, silently playing the score in his head, making the Ark door disappear.

"This is Musica, Elie, Let, Ruby, Griff, and Plue" Haru motioned toward each one as he said their names. Allen nodded as he memorized each other their names. As Haru was about to ask a question Allen left eye turn black with two red rings were his iris should have been.

"Akuma" Allen muttered as he activated his innocents, Clown Crown. His arm that was originally covered by a glove transformed into a giant black arm with claws. The claws themselves were silver and about a foot long. Over his uniform was a white cloak that dragged on the ground but seemed not to get dirty. It seemed just as Allen activated machine type creatures appeared from the skies with pentacles on the front of them.

"What are those?" Elie asked taking out her Tonfa Blasters, everyone readied their weapons but Allen held up his hand as if telling them to stop.

"Those weapons can't kill these" Allen stood in front of the akuma then charged. He yelled cross grave a killed three of the akuma. He grabbed his own wrist and then transformed the claw into a huge sword and with one swing, he killed the remaining ones.

"What were those?" everyone yelled watching as Allen deactivated Clown Crown, walking back over to them.

"Like I said before, I'm an exorcist for the Black Order. Our job is to kill akuma, those things you just saw. Their created for the pain and sorrow of using a loved one and then making a deal with an evil monster" Allen explained about akumas, exorcists, The Millennium Earl, and the noahs.

Haru and the other stared in shock as they listened to the story about the secret war that had been going on for such a long time. After Allen had finished Haru and co. had explained a story about the Rave Master, rave stones, shadows stones, and Demon Card.

"Sounds like innocence" Allen commented after listening to their dramatic story. If it was innocence he would need to bring them to the order, but maybe he could help them first "Do you need some help?"

Haru, Musica, and Elie sounded shocked by the random offer, especially after hearing what they do. The looked to each other as if talking to themselves mentally. In unison, the nodded greeting him with open arms.

"Welcome aboard" Haru smiled shaking Allen's deformed hand.


	2. Traps, Friends, and Blood

Elie looked over at Allen and frowned softly as she noticed something was wrong. It had been at least a few days after he had joined them, and one since he lost contact with the Black Order. The little yellow golem that flew around him seemed not to show any emotion like the boy himself. Allen had become self reserved and was seemingly refusing to speak of anything that did not involve him. It was odd, a few days before he was ready for anything that they threw at him, but now he was silent and self kept for reasons, but no one fully understood. Maybe something had happened to him? No, that couldn't be the case, because he had stayed on the airship the entire time, never leaving it.

"Elie," Julia spoke as she leaned back against the door she had just come out of. Elie blinked and looked back at the older female/dragon.

"Yes what is is Julia?" She asked, faking a smile as the other sat down next to her and looked over the edge of the ship along with her.

"I don't see why you are so worried about the boy, he can take care of himself, and we both know that...yet you seem so worried. Why?"

"...well I don't know...I'm just worried about him...for some reason there is just something about him acting like this that worries me!"

"...I do have to admit compared to how he had acted the first day we meet, he has changed considerably...but-" She was abruptly cut off as she heard something fall, and she and Julia were instantly on they're feet and rushing inside. Allen glanced at them before frowning and following. He wasn't about to tell them what was wrong with him, mostly because he couldn't exactly explain it to them...his emotions were confusing to him as well. All he knew was that something was very wrong with someone he cared about...he didn't know what it was...As he ran inside, something seemed to hit him like a bunch of bricks.

_"WHY DO YOU KEEP FRIKIN RUNNING FROM YOU'RE PAST WALKER!" Kanda snapped at him and Allen could only stand there and look at Kanda, his mouth_

_open, but unable to make any sounds come from his mouth. The blue haired exorcist grabbed his hair and growled down at him. "You can't keep running from the past Walker! You are here and now, you need to just get over it and tell us the truth about everything! Stop hiding things from us now!"_

_"Y-yuu stop it!" A red haired exorcist said and tried to pull the two apart from each other, a worried expression plastered on his face. He tried to pry Kanda from the younger one and vic-versa, but was not seceding in doing so._

_Allen whimpered softly before he fell into the red-heads arms, Kanda growling and storming off. Allen looked down before burring his face in the older ones jacket, not caring that they were the same gender. He was...scared...worried...maybe more at that but he couldn't say anything. The elder one said nothing but held him close..._

"Allen-kun..." Allen heard a soft voice whispered and he opened his eyes somewhat. Above him he could see outlines of shapes...wait...people. He groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up, feeling someone hug him then and he blinked. He spotted Elie now, holding him and weeping softly. He blinked somewhat then he spotted blood...he frowned and looked at the others who looked down.

"We were attacked while you were unconscious...Haru was hurt pretty badly in the crossfire...and...we can't find Let." Musica said slowly, one of the one times that he was acting like this. "...I...we were worried that you had possibly ended up dead or something..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Kinda crazy to think that maybe but...you wouldn't wake up so...we just couldn't be sure...not to mention you started to speak somewhat...I...I...you, you said some things...I didn't understand...could you clarify why you were talking about when you said 'Why do you keep firkin running from you're past Walker'?"

Allen's body noticeably stiffened as the other finished speaking and he looked down. "...I...that...was a memory...Kanda, a...'friend' yelled at me and those were his words...because...because...I..."

_"Allen-kun..."_

_"Myoshi..."_

_"Allen-chan~"_

Allen put a hand on his head and closed his eyes. "...I made a mistake, and...I screwed up really bad you could say...He was mad at me and those wordsjust...came form him..." He looked down. "I..."

_-Allen! Allen-kun!-_

The white haired exorcist jumped up and blinked as Tim opened his mouth, the sound coming from the golem. "Oh! K-komui-san!" He said, well more like stammered.

_-I finally got through Lenalee~!_

_Well don't tell me! I'm not Lenalee!_

_Oh...oops sorry Reever~!_

_Gah...just talk to Walker-san!_

_Yes, Yes...oh yes. Allen-kun you still there?~-_

Allen sweat-dropped and nodded. "Hai Komui-san." He said and ignored the looks that the others around him were giving him.

_-Good, good. Anyways Allen why can't I find you on the radar? I mean you just 'vanished'!-_

Julia looked at the golem. "We're in the mystic realm, it does not really 'connect' with Earth...so..." She told Allen who then explained it to Komui who paused for a while.

_-Alright, stay put. I am sending Lavi and Kanda you're way Allen.-_

"!What? Komui-san you said I could do this on my own you know!"

_-Yes, yes Allen-kun but...well..._

_Allen-chan! You really should let Yuu-san and I help you~!_

_Agh, shut it Rabbit!_

_Yuu-san don't be so mean~!_

_Gah! Just both of you shut you're d*mned traps! We're going there whether you like it or not so shut up Myoshi!-_

"...My name...is ALLEN, and I am not short BaKanda!" Allen snapped and crossed his arms.

_-Yuu-san look what you did!_

_Shut it Rabbit!_

_Awwwwwwwwwwww._

_Anyways...sorry about that Allen, made the mistake of letting them in. It has to happen, so stay put, alright?-_

"Well uh...I can't decide-"

"I'll send some of my men to pick them up?" Musica suggested and Allen blinked. He nodded.

_-Eh? Who's that Allen-chan! Don't tell me you are cheating on me!-_

"!Why would you think that! Of course I'm not!"

_-Oh good. Anyways see you soon Allen-chan! We'll be there sssssssooooooooonnnn!-_

"...Stop calling me Allen-chan..." Allen sighed. The line went dead and Timcampy snuggled into his hair.

"...may we ask what the HECK that was about?" Musica said, looking irritated for some reason or another. Allen sighed.

"Sorry, Komui-san, who is the head of the Black Order gets like that sometimes...And uh...the other two are Kanda and Lavi..." Allen replied and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess...they are coming here?" He sighed. "This is not going to-" He was cut off by somethng that sounded like an explosion. Musica's eyes darkened at this and he got up. He looked over the edge of the ship and frowned.

"Just great...Lucia..." He said softly and Elie bit her lip before looking to Julia. Julia nodded and went to get Haru, while Elie helped Allen up who was still somewhat dizzy. His left eye slowly changed though, a gear appering in front of it and a 'sub' eye in the gear. Allen's eyes widdened.

"Akuma!" He said, and swallowed, mostly because he was seeing not level 1's or 2's...but level 3's...which he knew was not going to be good. He couldn't take out that many level three's when there were people that couldn't destroy them around...he was stuck between a rock and a hard place...he could win, but at what cost would he be willing to destroy the akuma?

* * *

><p><em>"Everything is going acording to plan, sir."<em>

_"Really now Tyki? Then the boy has entered our little...trap?"_

_"Yes, and he has made friends with **them **as well sir, just as you told us would happen. We sent the level three's to capture him as requested as well sir."_

_"Good, good...but...there is one thing that bothers me. Are you still sure that he will find the heart?"_

_"Of course he will. Neah, was always looking for it, and so is the boy, it will happen sir...and when he finds out...we will have all control upon him. After all, it was a genius plan to capture him, threaten him, and then let him go...he will lead us to the heart of innocence."_

* * *

><p>Allen cursed midly under his breath as the claw of a level 3 grazed his cheek and another one got his side. He panted softly, his white cape drenched in his own blood as well as the akuma's. His hair had also by now turned a crimson color from the blood shed. It was never ending. Each time he killed one, another two would take it's place! It was getting ridiculously hard for him to keep fighting, he hadn't had a full meal since he left the Order, and it was taking it's toll on him.<p>

The younger exorcist gasped as he felt something hit him from behind, going through his chest...yet no blood. He coughed, about falling but not able to.

"Shhh now Allen Walker..." A voice that Allen knew all to well spoke. He growled and tried to move but was not able to ether. "Walker stop it now. All I want to do is give you a warning..._give us the heart of innocence when it is found...or...we will eliminate everyone that you hold dear...every singal...person Walker..." _Allen felt the hand leave and he hit the ground, coughing up blood. He felt a foot on his back. "Now do I have to kidnapp you, or will you do as I say...Hmn now Wal-"

"Get away from him!"

Allen's eyes closed at those words. _Haru...don't do it...he'll kill you..._He thought but his mind slowly started to go blank...

* * *

><p>Haru glared at the man who just hurt Allen. He wasn't sure who this person was, or how he was here all of the sudden...but he did know that this person was not good news. Sure he himself was bleeding from unhealed wounds<br>and wounds from Lucia, but that didn't mean that he would let one of his friends get hurt because he couldn't fight. "I said...get away..." He hissed, and narrowed his eyes.

"My, my boy, you shouldn't mess with a Noah." The other mussed before starting to walk off at the sound of a cry. "I have gotten done what I needed to...so I shall take my leave...you might want to worry about you're friends...and the akuma..." He smirked.

Haru's eyes darkened before he quickly ran over to Allen and tried to wake him up. He was worried about his friends, but he knew he couldn't leave Allen for dead ether...


	3. Dreams, A Friend, A Clue

_Flower petals slowly started to fall down to the ground...falling down from a tree high in the sky..the petals slowly hitting the ground. No sound other than the wind was present until a soft 'tamp' 'tamp' 'tamp' could be heard on the snowy ground. A long haired boy walked in the snow, walking down to the tree. He was silent, but was softly making a few noises of pain as blood lightly trickled onto the pure white snow. The young boy climbed up onto a bench under the tree and sat down, looking out across the pure white snow that was trickled with his own blood. "...Why?" He whispered so softly it was taken away by the wind..._

* * *

><p>Allen's eyes snapped open, his eyes wide and his cursed eye 'pulsing'. He sat up and put his hand over his heart. He had no idea what he had just seen at all, nor why it was bothering him so much. He sighed then and blinked, looking around, wondering where he was. He shook his head and slowly stood up, getting out of the bed he was in and walking out of the room, hearing talking down the hallway. He glanced in the left direction and then decided it was to the right. He started heading that way silently. He walked up to a door and lightly pushed it open, seeing a few people talking while one was bandaging the other.<p>

"I was just saying-ow-Musica...that I don't think we can find Let...Julia can't sent him..and well...it's just a little to risky to stay here any longer...Lucia knows we are here and well-ow- we have no choice but to move on. Let will still find us Musica."

"I know, I know Haru...but we can't leave...the ship has taken heavy damage and I can't say that I can get it up-..." He stopped and looked to the door that Allen had opened. He sighed. "What is it about injured people that make them get up and out of bed?" He shook his head and stood up. "Allen, you should be resting you know. You took a lot of heavy damage from the attack earlier..." He said softly and frowned somewhat at the younger one. Allen shook his head.

"Can't sleep anyways..." He said hoarsely and sat down on a chair and sighed. "Stupid dreams...that's all...I rather not see that dream again though..." He pulled his legs to him and sighed softly. _Dreams that I don't even know..._He thought and closed his eyes.

"Allen..." He heard Haru say and he glanced up, noticing the worry in the other ones eyes. "Listen, even if you don't want them just...dream and they will leave you're mind you know..." He said slowly and Allen shook his head.

"I don't know about that, I've had the same dream for years...because it still haunts me...with every passing day..." He shook his head. "...It doesn't matter...I'm used to the dr-" He was stopped when the other two both touched his shoulders.

"Relax Allen, you don't have to be worried here you know...we're all here for you." Haru said with a smile. "We all have hard pasts Allen, but we work together to get through all of the pain and problems! We're...friends Allen, and you just have to think that you are not alone!"

_And how do I know that? People have left me before even when I thought that they cared about me. _Allen sighed and could only nod somewhat before he heard something. He felt Timcampy adjust on his head as he moved around somewhat. "Tim, something wrong?" He asked the other and the small little golem moved around somewhat again. Allen blinked and sighed, then knowing. "I'm fine Tim...don't worry." He said to the golem softly and gave a small resourcing smile and then closed his eyes again. Yet he himself was not to sure about whether or not he was really alright.

The golem seemed to give up on asking and settled down in Allen's hair, not moving again. Haru frowned softly and looked to Musica who was also frowning about this. Allen just shook his head a little and looked up at the ceiling of the aircraft. He could hear people moving about now, but he was lost in thought...

_"Allen...why...why do you always try and do things on you're own?"_

_"Myoshi, you're an idiot! Stop running off!"_

_"I'm not short BaKanda! And I'm not an idiot!"_

_"Allen-chan...please...don't look so sad..."_

_"Allen...Allen-kun...why?"_

Allen closed his eyes as they're voices ran through his head, and his own in bits and places. He opened his eyes as the door opened again and he spotted Elie. She was looking worried as she walked over. "Guys...Julia is really upset...we NEED to find Let!" She said. "I'm really worried about her..." She clenched her fists.

Allen swallowed softly, and was really worried about as to if the Earl would come to Julia to relieve her suffering...and he knew that it would only end badly. He stood up softly and he noticed the others look at him. He looked at Elie. "I'll go look, you need to keep an eye on Julia...I don't want the Earl showing up."

Elie blinked but nodded. "Oh wait...are you sure you're alright to-"

"Don't worry about me..." Allen replied, grabbing his jacket and walking outside. "I dun die easily..." He siad, closing the door and going to look for Let. He jumped off of the ship and began to search around...

* * *

><p>Allen soon found the dragon race in an underground cave, the other was laying and looking at a wall. "These ruins are from my people." The dragon said and Allen stopped walking. He was silent as the other spoke. "They speak about something that I think you may find...intresting at least to say...it tells of a tale of a Man that took a very precious power sorce and hid it away so that something dipicked as 'ME' would not find it..." The dragon said slowly. "I don't know what this could mean to you, but I thought I should tell you...how is it that I don't know my own history? Why was this hidden from Julia and I?"<p>

"Maybe, it was out of fear..." Allen whispered as he walked up and lightly touched the crasvings and letters. "Fear for what would happen if someone found about...something like this...must have been hard to hide to begin with you know..."

"Yes, yes I know...but..." Let sighed and touched it again. "I...I just want to know about it...and why do I feel as if it pulls me in?" He shook his head.

"...the heart of innocence...all clues start here don't they?" Allen murmured softly.

"?What are you talking about?" Let asked and Allen sighed and looked over at him.

"You see, the heart of innocence...is what keeps all of us exorcists from dying or anything...because well, if it is gone. The entire human race is in danger..." Allen replied and rubbed the back of his head. Let shrugged softly and heaved a heavy sigh. He blinked for a second then shook his head.

"Allen. I scent people...I don't like they're scents either..." He growled violently and got up, despite some pain he was still in. Allen narrowed his eyes, but it soon changed as his left eye noticed that it was akuma...He cursed and shook his head then.

"Stay back, these aren't people. These are akuma." Allen warned, but as he was speaking he heard some slicing noises. He blinked, then helping Let up and they walked from the cave. Allen and Let both saw the blood on the ground and the dead bodies of akuma littered around. A figure stood, sword shinging in the moonlight. "...Kan...da?" Allen's voice was soft, he was not really sure what he was seeing...and if this _was_ Kanda...oh god. Allen would surly be dead...agh. The other didn't like him as much as it was already, and knowing he had screwed up and joined other people...agh. When he talked to him last the other wans't thrilled either...wait...then where was Lavi? Maybe...Kanda came alone...? Gah. Then that screwed Allen over even more.

"..." The figure turned, his eyes locked on the two. Let growled softly, showing a warning sign to not try anything rash. However the person ignored him in total and grabbed Allen's collar, pulling him up. "Where...the _hell _have you been?" He hissed at the younger one who swallowed.

"Eheh...K-kanda..." Allen stammered. "I-I thought K-Komui-san t-told ya!" He stammered, and bit his lip softly. The other growled still and let go of him.

"Yeah. He just sent us here and expected us to find ya! Hell I lost sight of the Rabbit about 3 hours ago!" Kanda snapped and Allen sweat-dropped.

"...well...that means we have to find him..." Allen said softly and Kanda looked at him, showing he didn't give a care. Allen sighed, knowing they really should just head back. He had about forgotten Let was leaning on him...which was kind of hard since the other towered over him...Kanda noticed and rolled his eyes. He instead took up helping Let stand, and Allen weakly smiled to show thanks and ducked out. He took a deep breath. "Well...let's head back to the others...Kanda do **not **threaten anyone please!" He snapped and the other simply shrugged. Allen sighed, this was going to take a long time to get used to...agh...and he had many things to worry about as well. Enemies...friends...who really trusted him...? He wasn't to sure really...and he had to figure out something before something happened. Something bad...and that something was going to happen soon. He knew it...but what and when?


End file.
